1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular to an electronic device with various heat dissipation modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional projector 100 has an air flow path 10 wherein a fan 20 is disposed to generate air flow along the air flow path 10 to cool light bulb 30 or other electronic elements. Louvers 60 and gratings 70 are often disposed in an inlet 40 or an outlet 50 of the air flow path 10 for shielding or covering. The louvers 60 or the gratings 70, with a fixed open angle, however, cannot be adjusted. Number 80 represents a light machine, and number 90 represents a lens.